Song of the Breeze
by Michalyn
Summary: Treize reflects on his relationships and his ideals, 13 and 5, implied 13x5 and 13x6


_Song of The Breeze _

by Michalyn

Standard disclaimer applies: I don't own Gundam Wing or its bishounen, nor am I making any monetary profit from this fic whatsoever.

Notes

Warnings: songfic, 13+5, implied 13+6, shounen ai, angst.

This is basically a song fic inspired by the (translated) lyrics to Stellar Soldiers I found on It happens exactly after but it can stand on its own as well I guess.

------------------------------------------

_Thoughts that I would not put into words,  
Shall I tell the stars that are fading out?  
I would go my way that I believed all alone.  
It is not as simple as what we call "dreams"  
I would not regret even if I lose my life._

Treize awoke as the first pale fingers of dawn were reaching across the sky. The last of the embers in the grate had burned down to a fine gray ash, and a slight chill found its way into the blue silk robe he wore. One arm dangled limply over the arm of the chair he had fallen asleep in. The other, he found, was clutching something soft. Uncurling his fingers, he revealed Wufei's hair tie nestled in his palm. A few silky strands still clung to it, tickling his palm and catching the soft morning light. He brought the scrap of cloth to his nose, savoring the lingering essence of his lover. Automatically his gaze fell to the rumpled silk sheets on the bed and the small indentation on the pillow where Wufei's head had lain. Memories of the previous night rushed to the fore - Wufei arching beneath him, Wufei crying out his name as his passion overcame him.

They had awoken in the gray hours between night and dawn, Wufei reluctantly disentangling himself from their embrace as he rose to get dressed. He had pulled the slender pilot back down to the bed for one last searing kiss which had led to a bout of languid lovemaking, less heated than the night's joining; a passion laid bare that was beautiful and painful and intense as his Dragon moved above him, face slack in ecstasy. Even now he could still see the delicate arch of those cheekbones, the smooth forehead furrowed in passion- could still feel the imprint of his fingers on the firm flesh of those slender hips as they moved in a sensuous rhythm.

Later, he had watched Wufei's slender form disappear into the darkness. He sat staring at the fire, thinking it unlikely that he would find rest in those few hours before dawn. He would have been grateful if sleep had not claimed him. It was waking up alone like this, which disturbed him most. It was a reminder of how completely and utterly alone he was without Wufei; frightening in that these mornings seemed immutable symbols of their fates.

It was the way of all his relationships it seemed. First there was Milliardo, the last of a noble bloodline, heir to a kingdom in shambles and an object of terror to those around him. The boy's beauty and pain had called out to him, and he, after his ill-fated relationship with Leia, had so desperately neededsomeone. Looking into those beautiful azure eyes after they had made love for the first time, he had thought that they had had forever. No, that wasn't trueeven then he had been deceiving himself. Deep down he had always known that he could never really reach the shadows behind those eyes, known that he would never fully see behind the mask of Zechs Marquise. And so slowly, inexorably, he had felt them growing apart, and himself, helpless to stop it, like so many grains of sand falling through his fingers. And when the beautiful blond had grown to surpass his own lofty height, it was as though nature were mirroring his thoughts. They had been best friends and lovers and yet they had never really understood each other. In the end, it seemed that Zechs had simply outgrown him in much the same way he had outgrown his old clothes.

Now there was Wufei, his beautiful Dragon, who roused deeper feelings in him than even Zechs had inspired. He had not thought it possible to love so deeply again, had fought it, but had been drawn to the boy's passion like a moth to a flame. And now, he was more afraid than he had ever been- afraid even as he held his fierce angel in his arms-the boy whom he had orphaned with his ideals. Ideals he still could not give up.

_A flower that I even don't know its name  
Is being enveloped in the fires of war  
There is only one justice;  
In the winner's hand.  
It cannot avoid complications,  
Not like when we look for our future..._

It was a torment without end. His dragon was beauty and honor and justice emerging from the fires of war. How was he to sacrifice one for the other when his Love, his beautiful Dragon, was the final immutable proof he had been seeking that his vision had not been futile?

He moved to the window, and opened it. The song of a bird, cold and sweet in its clarity, drifted across to him on the slight breeze that ruffled his hair, comforting him in its simplicity.

_Song of breeze consoles me  
It is enough for me if I can remember the smiles..._

He could only savor every shimmering, rainbow-bright moment. He would hold each moment of happiness to his breast, till that final day when he and his love were separated ... and beyond.

Slowly Treize moved away from the window. With a sigh, he retrieved the heavy military uniform.

_Song of breeze shakes my heart  
I would close my eyes for now,  
And forget about the time that goes on.  
Flames color the dark sky  
Burn everything, and let them go back to the calmness._

End


End file.
